The Flipruses' Stronghold
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Baby Luigi tells Dry Bowser and Toadette that the weird Flipruses have taken over the N64 Sherbet Land, and the two reluctantly agree to help the frightened green cap baby. Can the three handle the weird pink colored walruses?
1. Chapter 1

**The Flipruses' Stronghold  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Yep, this is another random short story of mine I felt like doing. Enjoy!

* * *

Dry Bowser and Toadette were in the township of the Wii Mario Circuit, the two of them being near the baseball field as they sat on the yellow sand, looking up at the bright sun.

"Today sure feels like a great day to go on a big adventure!" Toadette exclaimed as she cutely giggled.

Dry Bowser chuckled as he nodded his head, his skeletal arms folded together as he had his eyes closed. "I concur. Today would indeed be a good day for some venturing to occur."

However, though it wasn't as they expected, they got their wish as Baby Luigi came running up to them, bawling his eyes out. Dry Bowser and Toadette stood up, glancing at each other as they turned to Baby Luigi, wondering what was wrong.

"It's terrible!" Baby Luigi cried as he shook his head, moving his feet about. "Sherbet Land has been taken over by these mean pink walruses with yellow goggles!"

Toadette placed her hands on her hips as she blinked. "Wait a minute, aren't those guys found in the Fliprus Lake?"

Dry Bowser turned to Toadette. "Wait, you have heard of them?"

Toadette nodded as she placed her hands behind her back, glancing up at Dry Bowser. "Yeah. I go there occasionally to party with them. They're so cute!"

"Oh believe me, they are not cute in the slightest!" Baby Luigi protested as he shook his hands, "They are big meanies! Now I can't go to Sherbet Land and have fun!"

"Which Sherbet Land, by the way?" Dry Bowser asked Baby Luigi as he moved his right skeletal hand about, his left hand on his skeletal hip.

Baby Luigi shook his head as he grabbed Dry Bowser, heading towards the southern direction, with Toadette following behind. "Oh, it's no use telling you about it! Just follow me!"


	2. Chapter 2

Dry Bowser, Toadette, and Baby Luigi were now in the N64 Sherbet Land, all three of them standing at the starting line, with the bright orange sunset transitioning into the dark, starry night as they saw all the cartoony, purple colored Flipruses attacking the innocent small blue penguins. The Flipruses were everywhere on the glacier, which made racing quite difficult, let alone other activities.

"So, these pudgy things are what you're talking about, huh?" Dry Bowser asked Baby Luigi.

Baby Luigi nodded his head, moving his arms about. "Yeah! Please take care of these pesky Flipruses for me!"

Toadette murmured as her lips trembled, her arms wrapped around the back of her pink mushroom cap. "Golly, Baby Luigi, I don't think I can bring it in me to attack these innocent Flipruses..."

"I can." Dry Bowser stated as he started zapping the Flipruses with his white lightning bolts zapping from his skeletal fingertips, making all of the Flipruses barking as they rushed towards Dry Bowser, landing on him as they piled up.

Toadette and Baby Luigi both gasped as they covered their mouths with both of their hands as they didn't know what to do, as the Flipruses continued piling up on Dry Bowser.


	3. Chapter 3

Dry Bowser groaned weakly as he opened his eyes, to see that Toadette and Baby Luigi were right by his sides. He got up, noticing that they were still in Sherbet Land, with a bright orange tint looming over the white, bluish glacier as the sun was setting. All of the Flipruses were gone, having retreated into the cold artic waters as the penguins were cheering.

"What happened?" Dry Bowser asked as he rubbed his chin with his right skeletal hand.

Toadette pumped her fists as she smiled. "Oh! Me and Baby Luigi fought off the Flipruses that covered you! We were worried, so we took in every bit of courage we had and beat the walruses off!"

Dry Bowser and Baby Luigi awkwardly stared at Toadette as Toadette gasped, covering her mouth with both of her hands as she blushed, realizing what she just said.

"...Anyway, Toadette did most of the work," Baby Luigi admitted as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

Dry Bowser nodded as he stood up, folding his skeletal arms together. "Well, I'm glad that we got that settled. Let's go to the Sonic Universe's Station Square and get some pizza at their Pizza Hut."

"Yay!" Toadette and Baby Luigi squealed as they followed Dry Bowser into a nearby yellow warp portal he created, the three leaving the now peaceful Sherbet Land. However, one lone Fliprus rose from the water, blinking as he began barking quietly, plotting revenge...

**THE END**


End file.
